These Are The Moments That Matter: A Collection
by marcasite
Summary: A collection of first kisseschapter one: a house is not a homeHouseStacy CameronWilson WilsonCuddy


_I asked my friends to list off pairings and I would write ficlets for their first kiss. _

_chapter one: a house is not a home  
_

* * *

_Cameron/Wilson_

It rained that last day in June.

Sighing softly as she stepped out of the warmth of the building, she took a moment to tug her sweater around her.

She didn't hear her name being called until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. "Allison, you're soaked. Use this."

He stood there in the rain, umbrella extended towards her still not open. He ignored the rivulets of water as they coursed down his face.

Her laughter echoes around them as she reaches up to touch his face. This is the moment it changes for them and she acknowledges that to herself.

"Too late. As you can see, I'm already wet."

"So you're really leaving, this is over?"

"I told you earlier, it was time. I think I'm ready."

He leans closer to her and she gasps when he brushes the pad of his thumb over her lips. Time stops and it's a vacuum of them as he moves to hover over her mouth, inches away and breathes, "He had his chance."

She gives an imperceptive nod, and then he's there, mouth slanting gently over hers. He's fire and rain, and the world tilts before settling.

The umbrella falls to the ground, forgotten as the rain continues its onslaught over them.

She thinks she might have been right in saying that she was ready.

* * *

_House/Stacy_

The bar is filled with people and the atmosphere is smoky.

He moves closer to her, watching the way she twirls the amber liquid in her glass. "Contemplating?"

She looks over at him, "I started without you tonight."

He nods and indicates to the bartender her drink and holds up two fingers. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't leave the patient."

Eyes crinkling, she looks up at him, "Because you needed to figure it out."

"Starting to figure me out?" His tone held a note of mockery.

"No, I don't think you would ever let anyone that close and I've known you for all of three weeks."

He didn't acknowledge her sentence, "Would you like to go somewhere and have dinner?"

"No thanks. I have a client meeting first thing in the morning and I think it's late enough." She reached for her coat and before he knew what happened, she had maneuvered around him and was heading for the door.

"Stacy, wait."

They both stepped outside the bar at the same time and she turned to stare at him, "Greg, you're three hours late! I can't believe I even stayed all night. I'm tired and my time is, apparently, not worth much to you-."

He didn't allow her to finish her sentence, mouth moving over hers, pushing towards her and she stood there in shock. She finally placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved. He broke the kiss, taking a step back.

"Stacy, I'm sorry about being late. Have dinner with me, please." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, his fingers beating out a rhythm against his leg. "I, I like you and I was wrong tonight."

"Our first kiss was out in the middle of the street in front of a bar?"

He smiled, grasping her elbow as he pulled them along towards his car.

"Dinner and then I can make it up to you, I swear."

* * *

_Cuddy/Wilson_

They stood there on the top step to her home, illuminated by the soft glow cast by the porch light she had left on.

"I enjoyed our date, not date."

She smiled back at him as he spoke those words, "Me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime. I've wanted to see Morven Museum for awhile."

He started to fidget awkwardly and her smile faltered. Maybe she was trying to hard, made things uncomfortable for him. "Well, good night then. Thank you so much for such a nice evening."

Turning, he gently grabbed her elbow to stay her movements, "I was hoping if we went out again, it could be different, could be a date." The last part flew out of his mouth as he rushed to finish his sentence.

She stood there and before she realized what was happening, he was pressing closer to her and kissing her, she startled at the feel of his lips urging hers open, his tongue seeking entrance. She melted against his mouth, opening to him.

He groaned, tangling their tongues and stroking with an increased urgency. He tasted sweet and strong, male, his texture rough and wet and so warm. So very warm.

He pulled back slowly; eyes deepen in color with desire. "A real date, you and I."

"I'd like that."


End file.
